High School Musical: Harry Potter Edition
by cassididdy
Summary: REVISED! Harry meets Hermione during christmas break. It follows my other story, but this one is better!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Harry Potter OR High School Musical!**_

_**I tried not to follow the story too closly, but i wanted to keep some of the funny stuff in here... so, yea.**_

**A few things to know while reading:**

**Character List:**

**Darbus: **_**Snape/McGonnagal **_

**Troy: **_**Harry**_

**Gabi: **_**Hermione**_

**Taylor: **_**Lavendar**_

**Chad: **_**Seamus**_

**Sharpay: **_**Ginny**_

**Ryan: **_**Ron**_

**Kelsie: **_**Luna**_

**Jason: **_**Neville**_

**Mr. & Mrs. Bolton: **_**James & Lily**_

**Martha: **_**Pansy**_

**Pricipal: **_**Prof. Dumbledore**_

**Zeke: **_**Draco**_

**Quidditch Team: **_**Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise**_

**Scholastic Team: **_**Parvati, Padma, Angelina**_

_**Ginny and Ron are TWINS! Fred and George are brothers that are a year apart.**_

_**Snape is the teacher in the classroom, McGonnagol is the teacher in the theater.**_

**As Christmas break was coming to an end, Harry and his dad could be found in a hidden field away from the resort every night. It was late at night on New Year's Eve while they were there working on new moves to use during the final quidditch match at Hogwarts. Lily and James decided to take vacation at a muggle resort in France. Harry and James were practicing so hard that they didn't hear Lily appariate. **

**"Guys, it's time to go and get cleaned up. It's time for the party." Lily said. Harry and James groaned as she said this. "oh dont be such babies!" she said with a laugh. Harry and James both walked into the lobby talking in hushed whispers when he saw her. She was reasing a book on one of the many couches in the lounge. He actually stopped and stared.**

**"Harry, come one before your mother has a cow." James said to Harry. As they walked towards the elevator, Harry was so distraced, he nearly ran into a woman. He applogized and walked into the elevator. What he didn't know, was that the woman was the girls mother. Mrs. Granger walked over to her daughter and took her book. **

**"HEY!" Hermione complained. **

**"Hermione, it's time for you to get ready for the party." Mrs. Granger said.**

**"Do I really have to go?"she asked.**

**"Yes, now go upstairs and get ready. Your father and I are ready to go and are waiting on you." her mother said as she led her to the elevators. Thirty minutes later, Hermione was walking into the party. She saw lots of people talking and dancing as she went to find a seat so she could read. Not even five minutes later she was blinded by a light and was being forced onstage. She noticed that a guy was being forced onstage too. Harry looked over at the girl that ws forced onstage and was so suprised to see her that he nearly missed his cue when the music started.**

_**Harry**_**:** **Livn' in my own world.** **Didnt understand.** **That anything can happen, when you take a chance.**

_**Hermione**_**:** **I never belived in, what I couldnt see.** **I never opend my heart,**

_**Harry:**_ **ohhhh**

_**Hermione:**_ **to all the possibilitys. ohhhhhh**

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Both:**_ **I know...**

_**Hermione:**_ **that something has changed. **

_**Both:**_ **never felt this way.**

_**Hermione:**_ **and right here tonight**

_**Both:**_ **this could be the start of somethin' new**

_**Hermione:**_ **it feels so right**

_**Both**_**:**

**to be here with you...oh**

**and now looking in your eyes**

_**Hermione: **_**I feel in my heart**

_**Harry**_**:** **feel in my heart**

_**Both: **_ **the start of something new.**

_**Harry**_**:** **ohhhh, yeah** **now who'd ever thought that...um**

_**Both**_**:** **we'd both be here tonight...yeah**

_**Hermione**_**:** **oh yeah, and my world looks so much brighter**

_**Harry:**_ **brighter,brighter**

_**Hermione**_**:** **oh, with you by my side**

_**Harry**_**:** **by my side**

_**Both**_**:** **i know... that something has changed, never felt this way**

_**Hermione**_**:** **I know it's for real**

_**Both:**_

**this could be the...**

**start of something new**

**it feels so right to be here with you...oh**

**and now... lookin' in your eyes**

**i feel in my heart**

**the start of somethin' new**

_**Harry**_**: I never knew it could happen 'til it happened to me**

**ohhhhhh, yeah**

_**Both:**_ **I didnt know it before**

_**Hermione: **_ **but know it's easy to see**

_**Both**_**: ohhhhhh**

**it's the start of somethin' new**

**it feels so right to be here with you... oh**

**and now... lookin' in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart,**

**the start of somethin' new,**

**it feels so right**

_**Harry:**_ **so right... oh**

_**Hermione:**_ **to be here with you... oh**

_**Both**_**:** **and now...**

_**Hermione**_**:** **lookin' in your eyes**

_**Harry**_**:** **lookin' in your eyes**

_**Hermione**_**: I feel in my heart**

_**Harry**_**: feel in my heart**

_**Hermione**_**: the start of somethin' new**

_**Harry**_**: the start of somethin' new**

_**Hermione**_**: the start of somethin' new**

_**Harry**_**: somethin' new**

**As the song ended, they introduced themselves. They walked around talking about different stuff (neither of them mentioning they were wizards). They were outside when the countdown started. As it reached one, theyy looked at eeach other. Fireworks went of and they stared into each others eyes. **

**"Um, i have to go. My parents will want me back soon." Hermione said as she started to back away. **

**"Yea, me too with my partents." Harry said as he looked up at the fireworks. "do you think i could have your address?" he turned around, but found she was gone.**

**--**

**Harry was sitting in potions class talking to his friends and thinking about a certian curly- haired girl. He was upset because all he knew about her was her name and that she was beautiful. He was so distracted that he hardly noticed someone coming into the classroom. **

**"Settle down class," Snape drawed. "we have a new student transferring from Beauxbatons. This is Hermione Granger." As Harry heard her name, he turned to look at her. He couldnt believe she was here. When he saw her, he just smiled and stared.**

**"Harry, what are you staring at?" Draco asked. **

**"Oh, nothing. Sorry." Harry said as he took another look at Hermione.**

**"Class, we have been told to inform you that an activity is startinng this semester. We will be having a winter concert/play thing. Auditions may be requested to your head of house..." Snape continude on to some scholastic thing when Dracon leaaned over to Harry and said," just what we need, a bunch of people juping around in leotards." he finished with a laugh. Harry laughed to and was surprised by seeing Snape standing there in front of him. He stopped laughing immediatly. "And what are you two laughing about?" Harry looked at Draco. "Ten points from Gryffindor and detention." he said.**

**"What? You can't give them detention for laughing! " Lavender said and Seamus agreed with her.**

**"Ms. Brown, you and Mr. Finnigan have earned yourselves a detention also. The next person to speak without raising your hand will also have detention." Snape said.**

**" NO I will not meet you tonight!" said a voice from the front of the class. Everyone looked at who it was as Snape walked towards the front. "Ah, Ms. Granger, you will join Mr's Potter, Malfoy, Finnigan, and Ms. Brown in detention. Welcome to Hogwarts. For the rest of class all that could be heard was the sound of quill on parchment. The only time someone talked was when called on. "Who of you can tell us what the name of this potion?" Snape asked as he heald up a bottle of liquid. Hermione raised her hand. Ginny and Ron looked shocked as they lowered their hands. Snape also looked surprised. "Ms. Granger, please?"**

**"That's Felix Felixes." She said. "It gives the drinker 24 hours of luck." "Well done. Now, who can tell me this one?" Snape asked. Ginny looked reay to scream as Hermione's hand went into the air again and she answered it. Ginny was furious. She looked at Ro and he look dumbfounded. She leaned over to him and whrispered, "We have to do something." and Ron just nodded.**

**--**

**this is all i've got typed as of now. i hav emost of it written, i just need to type it. i hope it to be on in the next week!**

**thanks!**

**-Cassidy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took a month to update, but i've had tests to study for. They are half over, but i thought i would post tonight... so, hope you like the next chapter! Happy Reading! I changed some of the lyrics in the song to make it go better, but not all of them, just a bit in the beginging.**

**Hermione walked out of the Potions classromm after a couple red-headed kids did. She wasn't happy because she got detenion on her first day. After she turned a corner, she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to tell them off but was surprised to see him.**

**"Hey," they both said. **

**"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as they walked down the hallway towards Transfiguration. **

**"I transfered from Beaxbatons. I didn't know you go here. I thought you were a muggle." Hermione said.**

**" I thought you were a muggle too. Wow, it;s so good to see you!" When Harry and Hermione walked into Transfiguration, they were pushed out of the doorway by Ginny and Ron following her. **

**"Excuse you, we have auditions to sign up for." said Ginny in a bored voice. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and back at Ginny. "No need for anyone sign up now. The parts as good as ours. WE actully have a experience with singing and acting." Ginny said. Her and Ron walked over to Hermione and Harry. **

**" I hope you two are not signing up! Your nothing but a qudditich jerk and you, your nothing but... a..." Ron trailed off. **

**"Bushy haired braniac!" Ginny finished and Ron just smugly smiled. Before Harry could say anything, Hermione spoke up. "Ginny, your nothing but a stuck up wench, and Ron, your nothing but a sidekick." Ginny looked insulted and Ron looked confused. Hermione walked right past her and went to sit down. Harry took one last look at the twins and the sign-up sheet and walked away to his seat. **

**--**

**After classes, Harry was down on the quiddith pitch with his team getting ready to practice.**

**"So, Draco, what do you think about this whole singing thing?" Harry asked. **

**"I think it's some popularity contest. I think it's stupid to be honest." Draco said. **

**"Yea, yea it is stupid." Harry said kinda slowly. "Alright everyone, up in the air!" he yelled. **

**Coach said to fly right And dive left **

**Watch out for the pick And keep an eye on beaters**

**Gotta fly the give and go And take the ball to the hole**

**But don't be afraid To shoot the outside "J"**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**And don't be afraid To shoot the outside "J"**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**U gotta Get'cha get'cha head in the game **

**We gotta Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game **

**We gotta Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game**

**We gotta Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game**

**Let's make sure That we get the rebound **

**'Cause when we get it Then the crowd will go wild **

**A second chance Gotta grab it and go**

**Maybe this time We'll hit the right notes **

**Wait a minute It's not the time or place **

**Wait a minute Get my head in the game **

**Wait a minute Get my head in the game **

**Wait a minute Wait a minute **

**I gotta Get my, get my head in the game **

**You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game**

**You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game **

**You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game **

**Why am I feeling so wrong **

**My head's in the game But my heart's in the song**

**She makes this feel so right **

_**SPOKEN**_** Should I got for it Better shake this, yikes!**

**I gotta Get my, get my head in the game **

**You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game **

**You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game **

**You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game **

**You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game **

**--**

**(SAME TIME AS PRACTICE)**

**Ginny and Ron were in the library looking through the different alumni books. There was some from Durmsrang and Beaxsbatons. Ginny reached for the newest updated book from Beaxbatons. She searched through the 6th years for the G's. She found Hermiones picture. "Ron come look at this. " she said as she read. "She's some type of whiz kid. She has ALL top marks. Look she even won some type of tournument. Wow, we need to get her woth that Brown girl." Ginny finished. Ron was nodding his head with an intense look on his face the whole time.**

**--**

**(BACK AT PRACTICE)**

**Harry dropped out of the air to the ground with his broo in hand. "Alright, great practice guys! we will have practice sometime tommorw, so be ready! With our awesome new routines, that house cups is as good as ours! Slytherin doesn't stnd a chance. All right, see you tomorrow." with that everyone headed to the locker room. **

**As Harry was getting ready to leave, Colin came into the locker room. "Hey Harry! I have a note from Prof. Snape." **

**"Oh, thanks Colin. It's my detention time for tonight." Harry said as he read it and walked back to the castle with Colin.**

**--**

**(Detention.)**

**Hermione was in Prof. Snapes classroom with Harry, a blond headed kid, some girl, a rown headed kid, the red-headed twins, and a few other kids.**

**As Snape went into his office, Lavender leaned over to Hermione and said, "We could really use you! The academic team meets every afternoon, and we need you!**

**" What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused. Lavender pulled out the Beaxbatons book and showed her the page. **

**"Where'd you get that?" Hermione asked slightly parinod. **

**"Did you not put it in my room?" Lavender asked. **

**"No, I didn't." Hermione answered as Ginny walked over and said, "What an excellant idea Lavender. The academic team is full of smart kids." Unfortunatly, Snape walked into the room at that moment. "What, is going on? Get back to work before i give you another detenton." He screamed. No one thought twice about it, beacuse every head was practicly in a cauldren.**

**--**

**thats it for now, hope you liked it. i dont know when i'll have the next chap up but it might e then school is over in the next week or two... **

**thanks!**

**Cassidy**


	3. UPDATE

Hi hi!

Long time, no updates.

Well, I just wanted to let you know, I will be beta'ing my currents stories and making some new changes :)

HOWEVER, it is still questionable if I will continue the stories.

The PotF ones are complete, so this only pertains to the HSM:HPE.

So, just want you all to know, I appreciate everything from the bottom of my heart.

Thank you lovelys.

3


End file.
